Gregg Ditcher
Gregg Ditcher '''is a half-orc swashbuckler and first mate aboard The Thunderbird'. Description Appearance Gregg is a rather imposing figure at first glance, standing 6'03" with plenty of muscle. He often wears beat-up leathers and piecemeal armor, and is always seen with a scimitar strapped to his belt. His shaggy black hair is usually kept short, often uneven, and he is rarely cleanshaven. He has a number of scars on his face and across his body, and always wears a trademark smirk. Personality Gregg is a longtime ship worker, both on and off the sea. He's a hard worker and takes the tasks he's given seriously. On the deck he's a hard ass, but under normal circumstances he's laid-back, easy going, and talkative. He generally gets along with others unless they're huge assholes. He likes booze, he likes to gamble, and the other simple things in life. He tries to be a good person, believing a person has a responsibility to do right by other people. He's handy in a high, moving much more quickly than his size might suggest. Gregg has shown an unwillingness to go along with some of Chime's more extreme actions. He tries to keep the peace and is concerned with both the safety and mental wellness of his friends. Biography Background Gregg was born in the seafaring nation of '''Savos', on the continent of Eleroth, which lies west across the ocean from Dharrenal. He was on the water from the time he could walk. He worked jobs on numerous ships for many years, until one voyage brought him to Dharrenal. There, he saw the airships for the first time. He elected to stay in Dharrenal and joined the crew of an airship as soon as he could and has never looked back. Start of the Game He has been working on various airships across the continent for the last four years. During sabbatical in Ibrido during the Festival of the Cerulean Sun,' '''he was enlisted by 'Chime' to join an emergency crew. Deciding the pay was too good to pass up for such a job, Gregg accepted the job with few questions. Appearances Volume 1 * '''Chapter 1 - '"Two-Bit Crook" * Chapter 2 -''' "To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4 -' "Business Old and New" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" Relationships Chime Gregg respects the hell out of Chime. Ward may have been the Captain and Two-Bit may be financier, but it was Chime that hired him and it's Chime who has his loyalty on the vessel. Gregg was among the first to recognize Chime's new position as captain. The two work well together, recognizing each other as "Sky Rats" who know and love the life. The two are friends and Gregg is usually good to go along with his plans, but there are times when Gregg is unwilling to go as far as Chime. In this way, Gregg often tries to act as a conscience for Chime; suggesting alternative methods or, at the very least, trying to get him to maybe re-think things. This was evident during the entire incident at 'Fyodor's '''house after the mage gave them up to 'Radnir, calling his plan "kinda messed up, man". ' ' Irruit Gregg was responsible for teaching Irruit and her companion, Illucien, the ropes about life as a deckhand. Despite some problems with Illucien, Irruit seemed to be a quick learner and caught on almost right away. The two find they work very well together, and enjoy hanging out when they're both off-duty. They communicate exclusively in Orc. Character Information Notable Items * Masterwork Scimitar Half-Orc Abilities * Medium Size, base landspeed 30 ft. * Darkvision -''' 60 ft. * 'Intimidating: '+2 to Intimidate checks * '''Orc Blood: '''Gregg counts as both human and orc for any effect related to race. * '''Orc Ferocity: '''Once per day, when Gregg is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * '''Tough: '''Gregg gain a +2 bonus on saves vs. Poison and environmental effects. Warrior Abilities * Various weapon proficiencies Swashbuckler Abilities * '''Weapon Finesse: '''Gregg is capable of fighting using quick reflexes just as readily as his brute strength. * '''Grace: Gregg receives a +1 bonus to his Reflex saves. * Insightful Strike: Gregg knows how and where to bit to maximize the damage he inflicts on opponents. He can add his INT modifier to attack rolls made with finesse weapons, in addition to his strength. * Dodge Bonus +1 Trivia * Gregg received his scimitar from a Maezari swordsman in a game of cards three years ago. * Originally hired by Chime and his crew to serve as Bosun aboard the Minnow, he has taken a much more prominent role since his promotion to First Mate. * When the crew took a vote on whether to recover the dagger or rescue Illucien at the beginning of Vol. 1, Chapter 5, Gregg was the first to vote againt going after Illucien immediately.